


Me, You & A Hotel Room

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Cock Slut, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Ian invited Mickey over with a note during class. Mickey sort of has a plan. He just doesn't know if he'd be able to carry it all out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, You & A Hotel Room

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE THAT SCENARIO](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/99648008745/send-me-a-ship-number-and-ill-write-that-scenario)

**9\. sending notes in classes**

**A/N: It was supposed to be short oh god but it turned out to be like 12 pages. ~~It also just turned into porn halfway along.~~  I hope ya’ll enjoy it! **

* * *

The soft crushing of paper from across the classroom had Mickey turning his head to look at Ian. Couldn’t the redhead be any more discreet about passing messages to him in class? Once the teacher turned back to scribbling on the board Ian lobbed the paper right across the classroom.

Mickey caught it, smoothed it out on his table and had to pretend that he was listening to the boring lesson for a while before he dipped his head to read Ian’s message.

_‘Friend of mine got us a place at Grand Luxe Hotel tonight.’_

His brows furrowed at the message and he turned to look at the redhead mouthing a ‘So what?’ at him.

Ian rolled his eyes and mouthed back, heavily gesturing along the way, ‘So  _you’re_  invited to come along, dumbass!’

Mickey turned back to the paper tongue in cheek as he scribbled back his reply,  _‘Does your friend happen to be a rich old dude or something? Because if that’s the case I’m going to fucking smash his skull in.’_ He had to wait until the teacher had turned her head before he could toss the paper back at Ian even then, the bitch still caught him from the corner of her eye and she turned back around, “Milkovich, what are you doing?”

“Harassing punks in class?” he answered rolling his eyes, “Look just reserve me a seat in detention or something and then I’ll see if I can free up some time to sit in.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and scowled, “One more time Milkovich and I’ll make sure it’s not just detention you’re in.”

“Thank you for being so kind,” Mickey said with a fake grin as the lady finally turned back to the board to scribble away. As subtly as he could he turned and threw the paper. It hit Ian squarely on his head and Mickey smirked. ‘Bitch!’ he mouthed at the redhead.

Ian chuckled as he took the paper that had fallen onto his desk, smoothed it out and read through it before he replied.  _‘No old dudes going to be sharing our hotel room it’s just gonna be me and you after some mingling about. There’s going to be drinks and all and yes there will be socializing if it’s not too much for you. Please say you’ll come.’_ This time he didn’t throw it instead he stuck the note inside his book and then passed the book across the class over to Mickey.

He watched as the raven-haired boy opened the book took the note and smoothing it out he read it and then he was scribbling a reply. Of course Ian didn’t understand why Mickey would walk all the way over to his side of the room to personally hand him the note and his textbook before heading to the front of the class. Ian quickly uncreased the paper,  _‘Dunno about you but I’m leaving this class now, meet me in the school yard firecrotch.’_

“Yes you may go to the washroom Milkovich,” the teacher said and Ian watched as Mickey smirked and triumphantly walked out of the class.

“Goddamnit,” Ian muttered under his breath. Fucking Mickey  _had_ to be the one to leave first and now it was his turn to wait that extremely long but  _safe_ fifteen fucking minutes before he could finally raise his hand to be excused.

* * *

“Took you long enough,” Mickey said when Ian finally came out to find him.

“The party thing isn’t until tonight! What were you thinking?” Ian asked.

“I thought we might be able to go out together for awhile before we prepared for the big night,” Mickey said with a dismissive shrug, “besides the lesson was getting pretty boring.”

“Big night?” Ian asked picking up on that and waggling his brows suggestively, “What’re you playing at.”

“Nothing…well you’ll see anyway…” Mickey muttered as they walked out of the school gates.

_‘You’ll see if I probably don’t get too nervous and back the fuck out of it…’_

* * *

It must’ve been that one more shot of tequila that made Mickey bolder than he usually was, or perhaps it was the fact that they were finally alone in the hotel room sponsored by one of Ian’s friends about to spend the night alone or something else but he actually couldn’t believe that he’d gone along with his plan and  _invited_ Ian to shower with him. Okay well…not really invited…seeing as his ‘invitation’ went along the lines of:

“I’m gonna go take a shower, its too goddamn hot. If you wanna join me Gallagher you can, but I’d rather you not.”

Like what the fuck was that even supposed to mean? He thought to himself as he shook his head, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

“You shouldn’t have fucking done that,” he muttered to his reflection. Now he felt nervous for no goddamn reason. He bit the inside of his cheek as he looked to the bathroom door. He’d left it unlocked…so…should he lock it now? Or…or just leave it open?

Mickey shook his head, “Just fucking leave it. It’ll be fine. Odds are Gallagher ain’t even gonna come inside. Everything’s gonna be fucking fine,” he told himself as he turned his back to the door. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm his frazzled nerves and racing heart before he began to undress. He can barely concentrate though, his mind is in fucking chaos just thinking about, ‘What if Ian comes in’…

For no reason whatsoever Mickey’s gone and started the bath up waiting for the tub to fill, he moves into the shower stall to wash his hair.

His senses are on high alert so every little noise just seems to make him jump or make him freeze and stare at the door. Stepping into the shower he turns on the cool spray, sighing in contentment and relaxing under the cold water. He leans in, his head under the gentle pelting of the water. As Mickey washes his hair his anxiety about the whole invitation ordeal began to fade and he doesn’t even realize that Ian had entered the bathroom until the redhead got into the shower stall, stood behind him and said, “Hey.”

Ian watched as Mickey just  _froze_ standing before him, his body caught under the shower, rivulets of water running down the expanse of his back and down the curve of his butt. He bit his lower lip, feeling a languid heaviness growing in his loins as he just took Mickey’s naked state in.

“You…actually…came…” the raven said slowly as he finally stood up straight, running a hand through his wet hair.

“You  _did_ invite me,” Ian said with a small smile as Mickey turned to face him, his cheeks already coloured a light shade of pink.

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey chided as he shifted slightly to make room for Ian to stand next to him.

They don’t really talk much after that, just the sound of water running and a rather awkward, tense silence with Mickey soaping his body and Ian washing his hair under the shower spray. It’s like they were both waiting for the other to make the first move. Yet they were both equally nervous.

Ian quickly darted his eyes sideways, looking to Mickey soaping his body and the image of him just…it awakened something deep inside him. He swallowed, going back to rinsing out the lather from his hair. It was getting hard to breathe and hard not to notice Mickey’s proximity to him. After all, the shower stall was only  _so_ big.

Mickey himself also indulges in some outright staring as Ian’s long fingers massage his scalp, running through his ginger hair before he stands, flicking the rest of the water away as he slicks back his hair. He gulps hands pausing mid scrub up his arms as Ian turns catching him staring. Mickey  _knows_ he’s caught and he blames the tequila again as he lets his eyes travel up the glistening, wet expanse of Ian’s chest.

Their eyes meet, gazes locked.

Ian takes a step forward, closing the space between them as he grabs Mickey’s wrists and pins the raven-haired boy back against the wall.

Mickey gasps feeling the cool ceramic of the bathroom tiles hitting his back, his breath leaving him in a shudder as Ian’s fingers curl around his wrists. His mouth runs dry, tongue sticking to the roof of his pallet as he stares at Ian, his pupils dilated, intensely staring at him. His heart is thudding hard in his chest, their proximity making it difficult for him to think. Mickey’s tongue darts out to lick his lips as Ian leans in.

“In the shower Gallagher? Really?” he manages to half squeak past the tightness in his throat and the nervous flutter in his stomach.

“Why not? It’s just a kiss,” Ian merely whispers.

“Yeah right,” Mickey answers back, his voice but a breathy whisper.

And then their lips meet, touching softly, just pure contact and nothing more.

* * *

Their lips meet over and over, playfully, slowly taking their time. Mickey relaxes in Ian’s grip, as the redhead’s kisses were nothing more than gentle pecks against his lips. Ian was being gentle with him Mickey realised, gentle to the point of fucking tender. Mickey didn’t know how to feel really. When Ian’s tongue began to lick against the seam of his lips, Mickey couldn’t help himself but to open his mouth and let Ian in.

Ian moaned into Mickey’s hot mouth, their tongues probing each other and sliding along each other, like a mating dance.

Mickey can’t remember ever getting hard on a simple fucking kiss. Like  _ever_ , this was just too much, and he swore at the rate Ian was going his brain was going to turn to fucking mush, unable to comprehend, unable to feel anything but pleasure – not that it wasn’t good…weakly he pulled away, breathless from their kiss. They hadn’t turned the goddamn shower off and Mickey could feel the cool water splashing off the tiles onto him. Unfortunately that did nothing to calm his raging arousal.

Ian opened his eyes, taking shallow breaths now as his arms slipped down around Mickey’s waist to hold him close. The raven stared up at him half dazed from their kiss, his lips swollen.

“We haven’t washed our bodies yet,” he remarked.

“I was in the midst of it Gallagher,” Mickey muttered as he swallowed, licking his lips, “and then you fucking assaulted me.”

Ian chuckled, leaning in to Mickey’s ear, “That’s okay, now I can wash you.”

Mickey shuddered feeling his knees go weak at the thought. Ian’s husky voice in his ear wasn’t helping this situation at all. Mickey lets Ian turn him, his back facing Ian. Okay he seriously was not expecting Ian to wash him and the very thought of it made him feel slightly embarrassed to have Ian touching him all over, “Ian I’m not a fucking invalid y’know,” he mutters, a little defensive.

“I know,” Ian chuckles as he draws Mickey’s back up against his chest, keeping him there an arm wrapped around Mickey’s waist as he reached for the soap.

Mickey stared at Ian’s arm around him, that and the feel of the redhead’s hard body against his back made him shudder and it’s only then that a realization begins to dawn on him. Ian intended to make full use of this bath time invitation. Mickey’s breath speeds up as soon as Ian’s hands touch him, he shudders, hands going to hold the wall and the glass panel on either side of him.

“What’s the matter?” Ian teases by Mickey’s ear.

“I-I know what you’re fucking up to,” Mickey rasps. 

And Ian laughs, a sensual sound that’s low and sexy in Mickey’s ear, “What? Don’t accuse me of something I’m not doing Mick. I’m just helping you,” Ian says as he rubs the soap into Mickey’s chest, his callused hands gliding against Mickey’s body making sure to cover every inch of Mickey’s torso.

Ian’s hands are like a brand against his already heated flesh and the way the cool spray of the shower lubes this whole thing up making it all slippery and smooth he can’t help but to moan as he presses back, head leaning back against Ian’s shoulder. It’s so fucking good – Ian’s hands on him. Mickey stifles another goddamn moan as Ian just continues to fondle his chest painting his torso with the soapsuds. He’s sure that Ian’s got a fucking grin on his face seeing him like this. Mickey shudders feeling ticklish about this all as Ian’s hands glide down his chest, this time running along his waist and his hips, suggestively massaging along the indent of his hips.

“Ian…” he warns as the redhead’s hands dip dangerously close to his cock. Mickey swore he could just fucking cum now if the redhead decided to jerk him off.

“I’m just washing you,” Ian defends in a smirk and then moves his hands back up. Of course he isn’t going to let Mickey just cum like that. He wants to hear him cry, to hear the thug beg for his release and  _know_ that it was him – Ian, who let him.

“Fuck,” Mickey hisses as he feels Ian’s soapy palms running over his nipples, the delicious friction making his cock twitch. He could feel Ian’s own dick rising, pressing against his ass. The bloody rascal was getting off on playing games with his body.

Ian’s fingertips toy with Mickey’s nipples now, playing with them, rolling the tiny sensitive nubs between thumb and forefinger, urging him on. The raven presses back into him, ass rubbing back against him as his head whips about against his shoulder, eyes closed in pleasure. Ian rewards Mickey with an answering thrust against him, rubbing his slick cock purposefully against the cleft of his ass.

Oh the game was fucking on now, Mickey thought to himself as he moans and shudders as Ian pinches his erect nipple sending a sweet, heavy longing spiraling down to his cock. Mickey feels Ian’s hand pressing against his chest now holding him back against his chest Ian’s other hand now venturing down his body, leaving a trail of bare flesh amidst the soapsuds. And the feeling of lust only strengthens inside him.

“Ian I know what the fuck you’re tryna do,” Mickey rasps, “so just get to it.”

“What you mean bathe you?” Ian teases, “Yeah I’m doing that.”

“You’re a fucking bastard Gallagher,” he mutters as he shifts, trying to get Ian’s attention where it’s needed. 

Ian just laughs at Mickey’s attempt, a deep husky sound in his throat as he kisses down from Mickey’s ear to his neck his hands gently rubbing all over mickey’s body but NOT at where he wants to be touched the most. “Isn’t this nice,” he purrs against Mickey’s neck, “Don’t you like it?”

Mickey knows that Ian wants him to ask for it and it makes him all the more impatient. With the way the redhead is teasing him, seducing him with his languid rubbing he knows he’s being played with and he won’t be given what he wants until he opens his mouth and  _asks_  for it – but he doesn’t want to.

He’s so stubborn Ian thinks to himself as he sucks on the nape of Mickey’s neck tweaking the raven’s nipples with both hands now. All he needed to do was to ask. Ian would have given.

Mickey moans, “Ian…” his breath is shallow and needy.

“Hm?” he purrs against Mickey’s neck.

The bloody bastard! He really wasn’t going to touch him till he  _pleaded_!Ian just continues his sweet torture rubbing circles around the tight buds of his erect nipples. It wasn’t just ticklish now, it actually hurt to have him touch it – hurt in a good way of course and it was actually difficult to breathe now. Fuck its almost like he’s gone and lost all control and completely lost himself to Ian. It’s an embarrassing thought, considering he was the one who invited Ian in and ended up having to beg instead.

“Ian fucking touch my dick already, please,” he harshly begs as he reaches to grab the redhead’s hand, guiding it between his legs.

Ian just chuckles and lets his foamy fingers curl around Mickey’s erect dick, “That what you wanted?” he teased as he slowly glides his hand up and down the length of Mickey’s thick cock, the soap making the job easier as he starts to jerk him off.

Instantly a pleasant shudder courses through his body and Mickey groans loudly, the sound torn from deep inside him as he  _finally_ gets what he wants despite the begging. Ian’s arms envelope him now as the redhead jerks him off at the hilt with one hand the other rubbing the tip of his cock.

“You like that don’t you?” Ian rasps, burying his nose in Mickey’s neck.

“S-shut u-up,” Mickey retorts fucking embarrassed at feeling so fucking good. He wanted to punch the daylights out of that little shit but Ian was doing such a good job now, attending to his cock that Mickey’s anger was easily stroked away.

Ian shifts Mickey slightly in his arms now, one hand loosely stroking the raven’s cock as his other hand slips over to Mickey’s asshole. Gingerly he lets his soap slicked fingers rub against his opening. They slide in easily and Mickey shudders, gasping as he claws at the wall. Ian doesn’t push his fingers in too far though, probing around lightly at the entrance, stretching Mickey out as his fingers run against his inner walls.

At some point in time Mickey found himself thrusting back onto Ian’s fingers, wanting more, wanting Ian’s fingers to thrust deeper into him, to fuck him deeply. So Mickey scoops the remnants of soap on him and reaches a hand behind to grip Ian’s hard cock his slippery fingers working easily to jerk Ian off, covering his length with the soap.

Ian gasps when Mickey’s fingers grip his girth and he slips his fingers out of Mickey’s ass, settling for jerking him off too now as he motions for Mickey to face him.

The mutual jerk off must’ve turned Ian on because Mickey can literally feel Ian’s dick swell in his hands, growing harder. Yet Mickey himself has already been stimulated since the very fucking beginning, so his breathing is labored and if Ian continues any more he would just spill his load right there and then.

The redhead must’ve known he was close, yet the suddenness of the absence of Ian’s hand draws a little whine from Mickey’s throat as he looks at Ian in confusion.

Ian smirks as he gripped Mickey’s wrist, “We should continue in the tub you filled or that’s going to waste,” he said.

“Tub?” Mickey asks his mind not following as Ian turns the shower off and leads him away from the shower stall.

“This,” the redhead gestures to the now filled bathtub.

Mickey swallows and nods, “Right…that…”

Ian gets in first, sitting down as he looks to a confused, flushed Mickey who’s standing beside him at the tub, “Get in,” he said.

“How? It’s not fucking big enough,” Mickey muttered as the water sloshed over the sides from Ian’s entrance.

“It’ll be fine,” Ian coaxed as he took Mickey’s hand, inviting him in as he made space for him.

Mickey reluctantly sits between Ian’s legs, trying not to move too much. There’s something about the water pressure on his cock that adds to his initial dizzy high that Ian had started. He wants to ask Ian to finish it, just fuck him quickly but he didn’t know how to go about asking for it. Which is why he’s relieved that Ian starts first, raining soft kisses down the nape of his neck, his shoulders and back up again.

Ian’s hands move up and down Mickey’s arms, washing whatever remaining soapsuds off of him as his fingers deftly move to massage Mickey’s shoulders making the raven-haired boy groan under his touch. His hands gently move through the water, gripping Mickey’s hips now as he motions for him to get up, “Hold onto the edge,” he rasps.

Mickey does so rather obediently, his hands gripping the edge now as he feels Ian guiding his hips up so that he’s kneeling in the tub, ass sticking up in the cool air. However he feels hot all over knowing that Ian’s eyes are on his ass, probably looking at his ass and he shudders at the though this was exactly like watching a goddamn porno video except that he wasn’t the one  _watching_ he was the one  _in_ the video. He turns to look over his shoulder now as Ian’s fingers sink into his ass, a satisfied mewl leaving his lips as the redhead probes his fingers into him deeper than before, stretching him out completely.

“Oh…fuck…Ian…” he hisses through clenched teeth as he feels Ian’s long fingers squirming about inside him, stroking deliciously against the walls of his insides.

Ian loves the way Mickey’s looking over his shoulder at him finger fucking his ass. He can feel Mickey’s body responding to him, heating up at his touch as Mickey begins to rock back eagerly against his fingers, his moans filling and echoing through the hotel’s bathroom. 

“I-Inside…want you…inside,” Mickey half pants as he reaches a hand to spread his ass, inviting Ian to fuck him. He doesn’t know what the fuck has gotten into him, making him so sluttishly horny for Ian’s dick inside him. He just fucking  _wants_ to get  _fucked_  and Ian needs to stop taking his sweet goddamn time to laze about.

Ian chuckles, “Well aren’t you a pretty picture?” he coos as he positions himself behind Mickey, stroking a hand up and down the length of Mickey’s back.

“F-Fuck…me!” Mickey half growls as he pushes back against Ian’ eagerly, he wants to be filled up by Ian’s dick, wants to feel it  _stretching_  his ass, filling up his hungry little hole.

“Yes, alright Mickey,” Ian mutters as he takes care in slowly pushing his erection into Mickey’s hot ass, sighing in pleasure as a tight heat embraces his cock.

“Ohhh y-yeah…mmmphhff y-yeah…” Mickey hums in delight, the words leaving him in a shuddery breath as he finally feels Ian’s thick length filling him up, he pushes back eagerly wanting to feel Ian buried balls deep in him.

“You fucking like that don’t you?” Ian breathes as he hangs over Mickey now, pressing kisses to his back, pausing as his cock sits snugly in Mickey’s ass.

“Yessss,” the raven-haired boy hisses beneath him as he clings tight to the side of the tub.

Slowly they start to move together in rhythm, the water sloshing about their mating bodies, spilling out from the tub, but neither of them are even bothered by it.

Mickey only now realises how loud his voice is echoing in the close confines of the bathroom and he feels embarrassed at the way his voice is so breathy, so wanton. He covers his mouth with one hand, trying to quiet down his moans yet it doesn’t work as Ian purposefully rams his cock into him. He’s still so fucking loud no matter how hard he tries to muffle his cries.

Ian reaches to pry Mickey’s hand away from his lips, “Don’t…” he growls as his fingers reach around, breaking through the seam of Mickey’s lips now and thrusting into the raven’s mouth.

Mickey cries out around Ian’s fingers that breach his lips, the pads of his two fingers gently rubbing against his tongue. Saliva dribbles from his chin now as Ian’s palm grips his jaw, two fingers thrusting in his mouth as the redhead pounds into his ass a little harder now. Ian fucking likes this! He thought as the redhead’s eager thrusts result in the violent splashing of water and the loud slapping of flesh against flesh. And as if it wasn’t bad enough, the goddamn bathroom amplified the whole orchestra of their mating and it wasn’t helping Mickey one bit in his attempt to keep on hold on his sanity.

If Ian thought things couldn’t get any sexier or dirtier than it already was he was fucking wrong because Mickey surprised him with his gargled cries and definitely exaggerated moans around his fingers making him harder. “Fucking hell…” Ian hisses the hand on Mickey’s hip digging into the thug’s flesh, his body is draped over Mickey’s, “I like this…s-so d-dirty,” he manages to say as he bites down on pale flesh, his teeth scraping over Mickey’s shoulder.

Mickey moans around the two digits in his mouth, closing his eyes he wraps his lips tight around them and sucking hard he bucks back meeting Ian’s eager thrusts.

Ian shifts, his fingers leaving Mickey’s mouth. Pulling his cock out, he move back as he taps his fingers against Mickey’s damp thighs, “Open your legs a little wider,” he breaths and Mickey does, slipping back further on his knees still holding onto the side. The tub’s water is just a little more than a pond that pools around their knees now. And Ian moves back, guiding his cock into Mickey once more, filling him in a slow intense pressure.

Mickey stiffens his back arching this time as he feels the tip of Ian’s cock pushing against his most sensitive area inside him. It sends electric sparks flying through him, from deep in his core out to his entire body. He’s literally shaking now as he clings to the edge of the tub, his breath leaving him in shallow little pants. Mickey gasps in shock when Ian’s hand grips his chin, rougher than before kissing him hard on the lips, practically devouring his mouth. He’s helpless now as Ian’s free hand moves to work his erection, the weight of Ian’s body pressing hard and heavy against his back. How he’s held out for so long he doesn’t know.

Ian thrusts into that same spot now eliciting explicit sounds from Mickey’s lips he can’t help but to give in to the waves of pleasure that engulf him as the walls of Mickey’s ass clamp down hard on him sucking him up. “Mick…oh…Mickey,” he rasps burying his nose in Mickey’s hair, his lips against his ear, “you’re so…good.”

Mickey can’t even think let alone give a reply to Ian as he feels Ian’s breath quicken, feathering his cheek as the redhead continues to penetrate him. He only stretches, arching back as he tightens down on Ian, pleasure building in his body like a goddamn volcano waiting to blow. Reduced to mere whimpers and moans, he reaches his limit as Ian fucks into him so hard that he can feel the thrust of it resonating deep in his bones.

With a violent jolt Mickey cums, long and hard, swept away in a tidal wave of pleasure his senses completely overwhelmed as he hangs on the tub, fingers clenching so tightly that his knuckles are white. In the heat of it all he can feel Ian pound hard into him once again and then stops as he moans long and low into his ear, calling his name. Mickey answers back with a kiss, turning his head to meet Ian’s parted lips, lapping up the rest of his moan as he feels, stream after warm stream of Ian’s seed release deep inside him.

* * *

In the moments that follow after Mickey recalls sharing tender kisses with Ian between the sound of the two of them gasping for breath. They settle back down in the tub, Mickey between Ian’s legs as he leans back against him. He closes his eyes; his head resting back on Ian’s shoulder his breathing back to normal. All of a sudden he feels Ian’s arms wrapping around his chest, holding him under his arms.

“The fuck you doing?” Mickey muttered, eyes still closed, too tired to care. That was probably the most tiring and most violent sex he’s had in a history of tiring and violent sex with Ian. Considering the fact that the tub had been full and now only had a measly amount that barely even covered them…yeah it was pretty bad.

“How about a round two huh?” Ian grins, his hands languidly stroking up and down Mickey’s chest.

Mickey can already feel the eager sensation stirring in his cock again, “Fuck you Gallagher,” he says with a smirk, as he leans up to press a kiss to Ian’s jawline.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ian grinned catching Mickey’s lips before the raven could shy away.

“Please just not in the tub again firecrotch, you wasted all the fucking water, plus,” he paused midsentence against Ian’s lips, “my knees hurt like a bitch.”

Ian chuckled, “Next round’s on the bed then your highness.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey growled as he playfully bit Ian’s lower lip, “this time  _don’t_  make me beg!”


End file.
